Behind the Orange Mask
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: ¿Que hay Detrás de esa Máscara Naranja de Espirales?...Al Parecer Nada es como se Ve...Incluso Tobi, puede ser Diferente a lo que Todos han Imagiando que es...One-Shot.


Nadie tiene ni la más remota idea de quien puedo ser en realidad

Este fic cortito, me surgió repentinamente de la Cabeza, al ver como en un foro, humillaban cruelmente a Tobi al punto de ponerlo como un miserable payaso. De verdad me dio mucho coraje que se le tratara de esa manera, ya que a pesar de que actúa como idiota, no es idiota. Los que han leído el manga (Y para no hacerles demasiado Spolier) saben que él es el "Malo Malazo" (Como me gusta decir XD) de la Serie.

Aquí resaltaré un sentimiento que no he leído con anterioridad en otros fics de Tobi: El Odio.

¿Por qué?...Me gusta probar actitudes que no sean comunes en los Personajes, dicho de otra manera, me gusta sacar a la Luz ese lado Oscuro en ellos. Tobi, a pesar de los pesares, yo pienso que si tiene un tinte muy turbio en su personalidad, aunque todos lo conocen como el bromista de Akatsuki, esto fue lo que me llevó a escribir este Fan-Fic tan breve (Aunque tiene mucho Spoiler).

Una Breve Leyenda:

Texto normal: Narración

_Texto en Cursiva:_ Pensamientos Internos del Personaje

**Texto en Negrita**: Pensamiento Externo del Personaje (Está Hablando)

En fin, aquí se los dejo para que lo lean…Espero que lo Disfruten

_**Behind the Orange Mask**_

**¿Qué hay Detrás de la Máscara Naranja?...Al parecer Nada es Como se Ve**

_**Autora:**_ Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
_**Seudónimo/Nick:**_ Achlys Todesschatten  
_**Basado en:**_ El Animé y Manga de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie (Masami Kishimoto). Pero la trama de Este Fic, fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza  
_**Contiene:**_

_Reflexión:_ Mi intención es Hacerles Reflexionar que Tobi no es lo que Aparenta en Realidad

_**Dedicado para**__**:**_ Todos los Fans de Tobi y todo aquel que quiera leer esta Historia, ya que Tobi no es ningún Imbécil, solo son Apariencias…En el Fondo Sabemos que no es Así.

_**Rango:**_ Para todas las Edades

Bajo el grisáceo cielo caían pequeñas gotas transparentes de agua, que empapaban poco a poco lo que estaba a su paso. El horizonte era tan turbio y desolado…Solo había un Alma rondando por esos lares…¿Qué haría aquella persona en ese lugar?...No se sabe…¿Quién sería la persona que Merodeaba por ahí?...Esas montañas solitarias, parecía que entretenían al Caminante de la Zona…

"_Nadie tiene ni la más remota idea de quien puedo ser en realidad…Todos piensan que soy un estúpido, un inepto, un fracasado, un pobre Diablo que entró en Akatsuki por un golpe de suerte encontrando el anillo de una Marioneta Inútil que dejó de funcionar…¡No saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer!"_

Sin lugar a dudas era el último en Ingresar a la Organización Akatsuki: Tobi. Sin lugar a dudas estaba como Siempre: Con su peculiar Uniforme, lo cual indicaba del lugar a donde pertenecía, y si típica máscara naranja, cuyo rasgo era el más resaltante de este personaje. Seguía siendo ese hombre Simpático y Bromista, o estúpido, como decían muchos de sus colegas, o eso aparentaba por fuera…

"_La gente es tan estúpida al haberme subestimado, sobre todo ese maldito del disque artista de Deidara… ¡Como lo Odio!...Aunque irónicamente todos pensaban que yo lo admiraba mucho, pero no se puede ni siquiera apreciar a un ser tan repugnante que lo único que hacía día y noche era soportarle sus insultos y todo tipo de degradaciones, porque ni respeto de compañeros existía…Pero…jajajajaja, al fin ha muerto y de verdad eso me complace, aún más saber que murió a manos de un Uchiha. En fin, le llegó su hora y se lo merecía…"_

Nada es como se ve…El Uchiha era muy diferente a lo que todos se imaginaban…Escondía mucho rencor dentro de su alma, y a juzgar por sus pensamientos, era alguien muy Soberbio y con una sed muy grande de Poder.

La lluvia caía con más intensidad que antes haciendo que las gotas chocaran con más fuerza contra lo que encontraran. Los cortos Cabellos de Tobi caían sutilmente por su cubierto Rostro gracias al efecto del Agua, al igual que su Vestimenta, estaba totalmente empapada, pero no le Importaba, seguía adentrándose en esa zona Montañosa.

"_¡Nadie me respetó!...Pero algún día le mostraré al mundo quien soy yo. Me temerán y yo me reiré del sufrimiento de muchos, como siempre he querido…Sorprenderé a esta miserable Organización, jajajajaja, ahora ellos son los idiotas."_

¿Qué hay detrás de esa Máscara Naranja de Espiral?...¿Que misterioso Personaje se oculta tras ella?, nadie imagina que tras el anaranjado Artefacto que al exterior mostraba a alguien Inocente, detrás se escondiera alguien con un Inimaginable nivel de Maldad…

A quién se engaña con eso, no por nada era un Criminal Rango S…Era una Amenaza para todo aldeano que estuviese frente a él… ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos Propósitos?

"_Fingí ser un perfecto imbécil, para llevar mi plan maestro a Cabo, como todo buen estratega…Aunque tuve que soportar en demasía las ofensas de todos, pero por fin lo he conseguido."_

Sin dudas, era un Hombre con altas Aspiraciones, a pesar de demostrarle al mundo una Falsa Humildad, era todo lo Contrario; incluso llegando a ser una Persona totalmente Manipuladora y de Fríos Sentimientos…Lo último era algo típico de los Uchiha.

Las lágrimas del cielo seguían incesantes. Tobi logró llegar a la cima de la Montaña y de ahí se quedó quieto, observando todo lo que estaba debajo de él: Las Aldeas.

"_Tengo al mismísimo Pein bajo mis Órdenes, aunque lo obligué a la fuerza y seré quién dirija a Akatsuki. Tanto Pein como su Compañera, fueron muy obedientes, sabían lo que les convenía, me alegra tener buenos súbditos como ellos."_

Su mirada empezó a Cambiar, su único ojo Visible se estaba tornando rojo como la Sangre y tomaba la forma típica del Sharingan, aunque en este caso había odio en él. Y se dispuso a Hablar:

**-"Yo…Ya no seré conocido como Tobi, el inservible miembro de este asqueroso grupo…De ahora en Adelante seré conocido como Madara Uchiha, el nuevo y único líder de Akatsuki, mi poder…Mi poder es el Sharingan"**

Su voz no era la del niño chillón de siempre, era sumamente diferente, se oía imponente. Truenos y Relámpagos cayeron del cielo, como cual reclamo fuera, al ocurrir este hecho su Sharingan cobró más fuerza aún. Se podría hasta jurar que bajo su Máscara había una Sonrisa que delataba intenciones destructivas y a su alrededor había una poderosa aura de Muerte.

Así pues...se mostrará la nueva cara del Mal ante todos...Destruyendo todo a su paso y con propósitos de Obtener sus metas Cueste lo que Cueste

_**Fin**_

_Notas de la Autora:_ Bueno, antes de empezar, aclaré que el sentimiento que se iba a apreciar en Tobi aquí sería el Odio, pero también incluí la Ambición.

Otra cosa, yo no odio a Deidara, pero los sentimientos del personaje principal eran de rencor también, y supuse que por como lo trataba, era al primero que debía tenerle rabia. Y yo, siendo Tobi, si le tendría odio a Deidara por como me denigraba, por eso lo puse así. Me gusta sentir las emociones del personaje para poder plasmar mis Escritos.

Trabajar con el "Dark Side" del Personaje principal, me agradó mucho porque logré identificarme con él y su situación.

Ojalá les haya Agradado mis fics, acepto reviews (Felicitaciones, buenos comentarios, alguna crítica constructiva, pero no insultos ni nada parecido si no quieren conocer el lado Oscuro de Achlys Todesschatten…Muajajajaja…Ejem!, Obvien lo último)

Saludos.


End file.
